Fairytale of New York
by SpyMaster
Summary: It's christmas time for Jack and Sam and there's a surprise in store . . .
1. Christmas Eve Eve

**Author's Note:** I'm going to start off with an apology. I started writing this beginning of December. I wrote what you are about to read, sent it off to my wonderful beta **DianeM** who quite correctly said that it didn't feel finished. Then the biggest time suck in the world started to happen, otherwise known as christmas + assignment deadlines + illness. So currently this is all I have written. I am penning the rest of this and it will hopefully be with you not to far into the new year. That's not really why I'm apologising. I'm apologising because I should have posted this before christmas. To be honest I don't quite know what happened. I just haven't been able to get on a PC, been far too busy looking after my family. Anyway, thanks to beta extroadinaire DianeM, without her I would never have realised how many British terms I use. Please enjoy this late christmas tale!

* * *

"Story, story!" Finn demanded.

With super human effort, Jack held back a groan. He met Sam's eyes. She wasn't even bothering to hold back a grin, she was definitely enjoying this. She left the doorway of Finn's room to head back into the living room. It was the evening before Christmas Eve and she was wrapping Finn's presents, which left Jack trying to distract the little guy. He should have been in bed hours ago, had in fact been put there, but it was as if he had some kind of sense that told him something interesting was happening in the living room. He'd kept leaving his bed and wandering in, so Jack had escorted him back to bed and read him a story, which had turned into two, which had turned into three--he'd lost count at some point. The good news was that Finn was thoroughly distracted; the bad news was that he wasn't showing any signs of going to sleep anytime soon. It had been a mistake to start on the stories, as he knew full well what he was like. More than once Jack had been awakened at 3 am by a little arm patting him and had seen Finn with an armful of story books and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Don't you think you should try closing your eyes now?" Jack almost pleaded with him. Finn's bottom lip stuck out and started to tremble. Jack tried to look stern with him. He had a glare that had got many a criminal confessing, but he couldn't turn even a fraction of it on this little boy, particularly when he knew that the main reason why he was acting this way was because he was over-tired. He didn't usually try it on very much; he was a good boy.

"All right, one more," Jack acquiesced, causing Finn to smile broadly at him, "..on the understanding that you close your eyes." Finn clenched his eyes shut tightly. "And relax and try to go to sleep." Jack scanned the titles on Finn's bookshelf, looking for a short story that he hadn't already read that evening. He couldn't see one and he really didn't want to start reading a longer story. Then it would be 'please one more chapter' and Finn really needed to go to sleep. Then he spotted one that was half hidden between two bigger books. He grabbed that and in a low soothing tone read the 'Epic Christmas Tale: How the Thestrals Saved Christmas'. It seemed a little creepy to him, having the reindeers die like that, but Finn didn't seem to mind and mercifully actually seemed to settle into, what he hoped, was sleep. Jack crept out into the living room, softly closing Finn's door behind him.

"He's finally asleep then?" Sam asked without turning round. She was taping the end of a parcel closed.

"I know I shouldn't have started reading to him." Jack looked round the living room; he couldn't see any parcels that weren't yet wrapped. "Are you nearly done?"

"Yup, last one," Sam said with an air of satisfaction. Jack nodded and gathered up the few parcels that remained in the living room and took them into their bedroom and stacked them neatly in the closet. Sam brought in the one she'd just finished wrapping and placed it on top. "I'm beat," Sam yawned.

"I'll clear up the living room." Jack automatically kissed Sam on the cheek and headed out to the living room. He picked up the wrapping paper pieces that were littering the floor, the bits of sellotape, which had turned back on themselves or become unsticky and been discarded, either to the floor or been stuck on the table or the sofa. Sam really was quite messy when she was wrapping gifts, but he didn't care.

They'd been together now again for just over two years and he gave thanks every day that he'd got the opportunity. Although, he supposed that Sam being with Brian, the biological father of her son, was something that she needed to do. Much like he'd needed to go back to Maria, to try again after they'd separated for the first time. It was something that needed to be done or you'd forever wonder if you should have. He remembered with disturbing clarity when Sam had come into his office the evening Danny and Elena got married. He'd known that she'd come to break up with him and he'd played it casual and said it first so that she wouldn't feel bad. Although, in retrospect that hadn't been the best move, as he'd played casual a little too well, and had left Sam wondering if those were his true feelings, something which had delayed their inevitable reconciliation. He said inevitable and it had been really; much like magnets are drawn to one another, so were they. They were bound together and while in his actions he'd denied his place at her side, in his heart he never had. Even after everything, or perhaps especially because of everything they'd been through, they were still together and this time it was for the long haul. He wouldn't leave her again, not for anything. They were now actually living together, although he'd kept his apartment for paperwork purposes, so OPR didn't get on their case. Plus it was helpful to have a separate base when his daughters came to visit as there wasn't room for the five of them in this apartment. When their relationship was out in the open he expected that they'd look for a bigger apartment to officially share.

Living room cleared up, Jack padded back into the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Sam was already in bed, so he swiftly and quietly took care of his nightly routine before slipping into bed beside her. Sam turned to burrow into his side.

"Jesus, Sam how can your feet still be that cold?" Jack griped without feeling.

"Deal with it," Sam mumbled, now using his chest as a pillow.

Jack hugged her close to him. Of course he could deal with it; he didn't care, after all. Things like Sam's cold feet and messy present wrapping were part of her and he loved her, all of her, even the parts that might sometimes be annoying. He knew that that made him pretty sappy, but once again he didn't really care. He was happy, truly happy, almost blissfully happy, in fact. It was almost like they were living in a fairytale it was so good, and sometimes he worried that he would wake up and the wonderful life he shared with Sam and Finn would be gone like a breath of cold air. Perhaps, though, they'd had their share of trials already and they also had OPR still to contend with. Best not to borrow trouble. Both of them loved missing persons, but one of them would need to step aside. He was increasingly thinking about it himself. His job had once meant everything to him, but Sam now took that position. He wanted to marry her; he had the ring in his sock drawer. If swapping out from missing persons to another division was what it would take for her to say yes, he would do so without hesitation. Was it cliché to propose on Christmas Eve? That was his plan. Finn would go to bed early to make sure Santa paid a visit and they'd have the evening to themselves. He had his happy ending, his fairytale in sight, and he was going to grab it with both hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Nearly forgot the story that Jack read's Finn is actually a song by The Mudbloods, it's on Jingle Spells One: Leaky's Rocking Christmas. I think I had it on repeat as I wrote this.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long time no update. No real excuses just real life problems. This instalment hasn't been beta read so in particular (and as always) any mistakes are my own. I know it's the end of March and not christmas but hopefully you'll enjoy the concluding parts of this story regardless. Happy Un-Christmas.

* * *

"Stop, stop," Finn giggled. Jack paused tickling him for a moment and looked at him with an expression of careful consideration.

"Ok I'll have mercy on you . . . on the condition you go and get ready for bed now."

"Oh," Finn started to pout looking over at the clock on the wall. "But it's only um," he stared intently at the digital clock on the shelf, his tongue sticking out in concentration. "Six," he said with pride that he'd read the clock.

Jack looked amused, "Yes well done, it's six hours past mid-day. However, it's also forty five minutes past six. That makes it nearly seven."

"You want to be asleep so Santa can come don't you?" Sam asked from the doorway into the kitchen. After it hadn't worked out between them as a couple Brian had started coming round less and less, despite what he'd said regarding Finn. Finn needed a strong male figure in his life and she couldn't think of a better one than Jack, he was so good with him. So, she sometimes slipped away sometimes to leave 'the boys' to have some bonding time.

"He's nowhere near New York yet," Finn pointed out causing Sam to look pointedly at Jack who suddenly found something interesting to look at across the room. It had been him who'd introduced Finn to the Norad tracks Santa website.

"Not yet," Sam agreed. "But he can travel across whole countries in minutes and you need to be asleep before he gets here or he won't stop."

Finn stood there for a moment, thinking this through before he nodded decisively. "I'm going to bed right now." He turned but Jack caught him before he could enter his room.

"Brush your teeth first," Jack propelled him towards the bathroom.

"And wash your face," Sam called after him exchanging an amused glance with Jack. Finn was smart; he'd already tried just wetting the flannel and toothbrush. His avoidance just showed that he hadn't thought of another trick yet so they didn't yet need to start standing outside and listening for brush strokes.

"Phew," Jack theatrically wiped his brow at the near miss he'd had. Sam shook her head at him but said nothing. Instead moving over to stand outside the bathroom, Finn barreled out two seconds later. Seeing her standing there with one eyebrow raised up he let out a huge sigh and trudged back to do the job properly.

Jack turned the computer off and then slipped into Finn's room. He picked up the couple of picture books that Finn had pulled onto the floor during the day. He also found Finn's stuffed dog Paddy crushed between his bed and the wall and tucked him in the covers paws over the top to wait for Finn who arrived a moment later Sam following. Due to it being christmas eve Finn hadn't got dressed all day so he just scrambled up into bed ready for Sam to tuck him in.

Jack disappeared into the kitchen. Finn had distracted him sufficiently throughout the day that this was the first time his mind wandered back to linger on his sock drawer. Well, more specifically the ring that was contained within his sock drawer. It had lain there hidden for quite some time as he kept losing his nerve. That wasn't because he doubted what Sam's response would be, at least he didn't think he did, except when he'd worked himself into a state that is. It was that he'd never wanted anything more, that he wanted it to be perfect so that she'd understand how much he wanted this. Their relationship had had so many ups and downs, he'd caused her to doubt them so many times, anything less than a perfect proposal wouldn't be enough.

He poured a glass of wine for them both and took the glasses into the living room settling onto the couch in what he hoped was a casual manner. When Sam came back in she reached for her wine and then snuggled into his embrace. After a moment she shifted and turned to face him placing her wine back onto the table.

"Jack?" she questioned having felt how tense he was.

His mouth felt as dry as the desert, he too placed his wine down onto the table and then surreptitiously tried to wipe his damp palms on his trousers. He didn't think he'd ever felt this nervous, he was usually never nervous. Sam studied him for a moment before laughing softly and placing her hand over his.

"Yes," she said her eyes full of love.

Jack looked at her in confusion, "Yes?"

"Yes I'd love to marry you." Jack's eyes widened in shock causing Sam to laugh softly again. "Who put's your socks away Jack? Honestly it's not the most original of hiding places"

"I ... I ..." Jack stuttered. Sam placed her finger over his mouth.

"Shh," she said before replacing her finger with her mouth in a soft love filled kiss. After a long minute Jack pulled back and rested his forehead against Sam's.

"You'll really marry me?"

"I wouldn't marry anyone else," Sam kissed him again this time the kiss turning more passionate and seeming to last an eternity before she reluctantly extracted herself from his embrace to tug him towards the bedroom.


	3. Christmas Day

Mercifully for the adults of the household Finn didn't wake at dawn. He actually managed to sleep till a respectable 7am before bolting awake in an instant and running towards the master bedroom. He skidded to a stop in the living room eyes wide as he took in the piles of wrapped gifts that overflowed from his stocking and were spread under the tree. Santa had come! He resumed his run into the bedroom and tugged on the arm of the first adult he reached which happened to be Jack.

"Wake up," Finn whispered in a voice that was anything but quiet. "Santa's come!"

Jack groaned before pushing himself up slightly and glancing at the clock. Thankfully for Finn's continuing childhood they'd woken at 3am after their own private celebration the night before and remembered that they hadn't laid the gifts out. It would have crushed the poor boy if he'd thought that Santa had forgotten him. They also regularly had to get up earlier during the work week so while coffee might be necessary grumbling was not.

"Well we'd best go check for coal then," Jack teased as he slipped out of bed, he shivered slightly at the difference in temperature before he pulled his dressing gown on. He also pulled Sam's down and threw it on the bed for her.

"No coal!" Finn exclaimed in a horrified tone, his eyes darting towards his mother who mock glared at Jack and shook her head.

"No no coal Santa knows you've been a good boy." She got up and kissed Jack softly, "Morning."

"Morning," Jack smiled back. "I'll make the coffee."

Jack headed for the kitchen and Sam took Finn's hand so he could tug her into the living room. Sam sunk into the couch where Finn perched on the end of it, bouncing in his impatience, his eyes skittering over the various multitude of gaily wrapped mysteries in front of him. His hand reached out for the closest one almost on it's own accord.

"Wait for Jack," Sam told him. He nodded and tucked his hands underneath him and continued bouncing. Fortunately for Finn Jack didn't take long before he emerged with two cups of coffee. As soon as he was in the room Finn bolted from the couch and headed towards his stocking. Jack and Sam watched from the couch as he tore about ripping paper with abandon and throwing it everywhere, exclaiming in joy over the contents, eyes bright with happiness. Whenever he reached a gift that wasn't marked as from Santa he either turned towards them and said thank you or removed the gift tag and put it in a pile on the coffee table. That he did both without prompting was quite remarkable and surprised both watching adults, their boy was clearly growing up.

After he was finished Finn looked around at the mess of the living room frowning thoughtfully. "Santa didn't come for you?"

Jack and Sam glanced at each other. They'd talked before christmas and decided that they'd worry about each other in the new year, perhaps at the sales. As unknown to Jack they'd both had the ring in mind anyway it had been an easy decision to reach. How to explain that to Finn though.

"Finn Santa doesn't ..." Sam started to explain that Santa didn't visit adults while Jack had his own explanation.

"He came last night," Jack said simply resting his hand on top of Sam's to draw attention to her ring. Finn padded over and stared at it in confusion. Sam decided to continue Jack's explanation, they had to tell Finn sometime after all and now was as good a time as any. It wasn't like breaking the news to Hanna and Kate would be, they might not take it well, however adjusted they'd become to their relationship.

"It's an engagement ring Finn, Jack asked me to marry him last night," Sam told him.

"Marry?" Finn's brow was still furrowed, rather adorably, in confusion as he contemplated the problem.

"Yes," Sam thought about how to explain the concept in simple terms. "Your friend Adam's parents are married and so are Uncle Danny and Aunt Elena, and Aunt Vivian and Uncle Marcus."

Finn thought about this before turning to Jack, "Does that make you my daddy?"

Jack looked at Sam but didn't find the answer in her expression. Clearly he had to handle this one himself.

"Finn you already have a daddy," Jack said gently. Finn set his jaw stubbornly and shook his head. "Brian is your father," he said weakly.

Finn nodded decisively, "Father not daddy. You can be my daddy."

Jack looked at Sam who shrugged slightly. Brian wouldn't like it but they'd deal with that problem when it came up, like they'd deal with OPR in the new year. In truth she rather liked the idea of Finn considering Jack his daddy, it was the way it should have been after all.

"If that's what you want," Jack acquiesced causing Finn to radiate joy once more. He fell on them both trying to hug them both at once.

"Thank you for my presents mommy, thank you daddy."

"It was our pleasure son," Jack smiled ruffling Finn's hair before turning to Sam and kissing her just because he could. Their complicated story was finally over into a fairytale. Life would never be perfect but it was so close they'd hardly notice. They finally had their happy ending.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's the end of that. Again this chapter hasn't been beta read but I hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
